1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package made from a single blank appropriately scored for fold assembly and more specifically, to a package made from a single blank appropriately scored that is adapted for receipt of hot material and storage of that material after it has cooled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot melt adhesives are typically poured into packages in a liquid states and in set amounts at high temperatures of approximately 350.degree. F. to 400.degree. F. The adhesives are then allowed to cool to form a solid block within the package.
Prior art packages are sufficiently secure and leak proof and of sufficient integrity to contain these hot liquids when poured and when cooled and solidified. These prior art packages also provided for easy release of the contents of the package through use of release liners.
The problem with such prior art packages often is in their complex construction. Some prior art packages had several blanks from which the package was assembled. Several blanks requires learning a detailed set of instruction in order to be able to properly assemble the package. Other prior art packages that are constructed from a one-piece blank also required complex folding operations entailing learning many instruction in order to properly assemble the package. The complexities of these package constructions thus lead to increased time spent in learning how to assemble the packages and to significantly increased time spent in assembling the packages themselves.
Examples of these types of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,646, issue to Inman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,429, issue to Burr et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,227, issue to Hood et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,549, issued to Trutna.
It is an object of this invention to provide a package that is easily folded and assembled in a short period of time yet still maintains its self-supporting structure that is secure and leak proof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a package that is easy to learn to assemble, easy to manipulate into its assembled form and then easy to handle when filled.
A further object of this invention is to provide a package that is capable of being stored and shipped with other packages in a very compact a space while still retaining its easy handling capabilities.